The Labyrinth
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Lincoln Loud is now the manager of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! He has a lot of work to do such as setting up decorations, attractions, set a stage for new animatronics, manage the building, and keep the Salvage Animatronics at bay. Hey no one said it was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

A TV sits alone in a dark room, the TV then turns on into static, the static fades and shows a picture of a cartoon bear walking down the street in the background happy music plays as a robotic voice speaks ups.

"It's a bright new day! Its your time to shine!"

The screen switches to a man pointing at the viewer with the words, What do you want to do with your life!

"Its time to take your career into your own hands!"

The screen switches to the cartoon bear sitting behind a desk cheerfully typing away in a type writer.

"You saved money your whole life. Great! Now its time to put all your eggs into one basket and take a huge gamble on your future!"

The screen switches to man in a purple suit and hat, with a smile on his face and the words "Trust me!" In the background.

"A gamble that comes with a one hundred percent chance of success in some cases."

A logo of Freddy Fazbear's pizza appears with Freddy pointing at the viewer.

"What are we talking about? Were talking about becoming a Fazbear Entertainmer Franchisee!"

The cartoon bear is now looking at a contract with a smirk.

"That's right restaurant ownership and management, something almost anyone can do with a limited degree in success!"

The bear is now in a green suit and is gleefully raising his arms up as money rains down on him.

"Sure its a lot of money to invest, but everyone's doing it!"

The purple suit man had two thumps up as "Nothing to loose but collage tuition" is above and below him.

"And that means it's safe and lucrative! With your initial investment you'll receive everything you need to get started, including a small room, some tables, and electricity!"

The screen then shows two dollar bills and eight pennies.

"But don't forget about the money you had leftover after buying your franchise package!"

The screen now shows a couple of kids cheering for Freddy as he preformed on stage.

"Use it to decorate, buy a stage, buy attractions and animatronics! And much, much, much more!"

Another man smiles at the screen while pointing at the words pro tips.

"Now let's take a look at a few things that will help you get started as a Fazbear Entertainer Franchisee!"

"Such as!"

"Atmosphere!"

A boy with a bib on smiles as he bites into a pizza, "The cheese is so real!"

"Making sure your establishment has an inviting atmosphere is essential to bringing in new customers!"

"Entertainment!"

Two boys and a girl were having fun as they held onto balloons.

"Having a lot of entertainment value in your restaurant will ensure that customers come back!"

"Bonus Revenue!"

A boy in a tie runs around arcade machines while shouting, "Saving money is for nerds!"

"Coin-operating games and attractions can generate additional revenue during the day!"

The bear is wearing dark sunglasses with a serious frown as he throws his money.

"Which means more money in your pocket, ready for reinvestment!"

"Health and Safety!"

The bear is pointing at something off-screen, smiling as he yells "I'll take it!"

"There may be times when you purchase something of questionable quality, and we don't blame you! Cutting corners is just good business."

Another man has his finger to his smiling mouth as he looked up at a light bulb, "I can reduce casualties!"

"But there are steps you can take to ensure you don't get sued for it, and that brings us to!"

"Liability!"

A sales tag is now shown, "Sale! Sold as-is. You might die."

"Being a thrifty shopper is smart, but be aware that buying things on sale comes with a certain amount of risk!"

A purple curtain is now shown.

"Aside from the daily risk of lawsuits, there's also the risk that something might be hiding inside whatever you just purchase with that steeply discounted price tag!"

Two yellow eyes glare out from the curtain.

Now a man is shrugging his hands up with a worded arc that said, "You can't prove anything!"

"That is of course that would only be a serious danger if there were something outside that's been trying to get in for months now, which we are not confirming to be the case!"

Freddy Fazbear is now smiling at the viewers.

"This concludes the amount of help we are legally obligated to provide! Remember you are now the face of the newly rebranded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wear that smile with pride and let's make some money as you've now become a part of Freddy's band!"

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for disappearance, death, or dismemberment."

* * *

The TV cuts to static before it turned off, Lincoln stood in front of it with a weirded out expression next to him was his younger sister Lucy. It had been months since the incident with the Resurrected Animatronics and the rest of family were still recovering from it, they organized funerals for their love ones that were slain on that night, and with each funeral they all grew more and more depressed until they couldn't say anything to each other. Eventually the remain older siblings left without saying anything.

But the whole Freddy Fazbear ordeal wasn't done for Lincoln and Lucy yet as the second phased of the plan to get rid of the remaining animatronics is now in operation. They both got a call from Lucy's contact telling them that the building was ready and that they should come immediately. Which is where they are right now.

"Well that was the weirdest training tape I ever seen."

"It was just here for legal reasons Lincoln."

"Yeah, but still I never thought I would be the manager of this place."

"Well it couldn't be me, since I don't match the manager type for a kids pizzeria."

"True, so what's the plan again Lucy?"

"Simple you must manage this place, and get the remaining animatronics here, as we want them all together on Saturday."

"What's going to happen on Saturday?"

"I don't know he hasn't told me yet."

"Oh well I hope its something big because these killer robots need to leave once and for all!"

"I'm sure it will be big brother."

"Well I suppose I should get started now."

"Yes, good luck Lincoln managing is hard work."

Lincoln and Lucy share a hug and then he went off to begin his work on managing this pizzeria.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"Okay let's get started."

Lincoln opened the doors that led to the main dinning area to his new pizzeria, and when he saw it, it was well rather not good looking as the room had wooden floors, wooden tables, and two line of cheap overhanging light bulbs, on the upper corners of the area are a couple cobwebs.

"Geez did this guy just buy the most abandoned building he saw. How am I suppose to make this into a great pizzeria?"

"There's some stuff in the closet." Lucy answered making Lincoln jump.

"Lucy."

"Sorry, but as I said theirs some stuff in the closet."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be responsible for the bills and order stuff from the catalogs in order to make this place more presentable."

"Okay, I guess I should get the stuff out of the closet."

"Yeah, well see you later Lincoln."

Lucy leaves the dinning area leaving Lincoln alone to start making this place a little better. He heads over to the closet and looked at all the stuff inside it, the first thing he pulls out were some colorful plastic plates, cups, and napkins, he places them neatly on the tables and heads back to the closet. The things he pulled out were a Sanitation Station which he places in the bottom corner, a fan which was placed against the west wall, three paper pals which were placed on the east wall.

"Well got those things up, lets see what's their for entertainment."

Lincoln then pulls out a little pool with ducks in it.

"Hmm this could be fun."

Lincoln drags the pool to the left of the tables, he makes a couple of trips to the kitchen carrying a bucket with him until at last he filled the pool with water.

"There we go, I'm sure the kids will love this."

Lincoln goes back to the closet and this time pulls out a barrel with three balloons sticking out on the top. He drags that to a position below the duck pool, the final  
entertainment item he could find in the closet was a simple box with plastic balls in it.

"Um okay, I think kids would like to play in this."

He drags the box to the other side of the tables.

Lincoln then proceeds to build a stage, he builds it out of a some wooden beams. When he was finished the stage was rather small, small enough to only fit two animatronics. Lincoln heads back to closet and to his surprise he found rather homemade animatronics; one was a stick figure with oven mitts for hands and a bucket with a smiley face for a head, one was a metal crate with google eyes and two red number ones fingers, next one was a vacuum cleaner with eyes and to little arms in a poised hug position, and the final one was a garbage can with a red balloon with a drawn smiling face tied to it.

These were definitely different from the other animatronics he seen and he wasn't sure if he should use them or not. I mean what kid would like to see these things up on stage, Lincoln then shrugs and pulls out the vacuum cleaner and the bucket man. He places them on the stage and after plugging it in the vacuum cleaner moved left and right while the arms just waved around, the bucket man just stood their on the stage.

"Well that's everything in the closet and I must admit the place looks a little better."

"Now all I need to do is hire some employees."

For the rest of the morning Lincoln had sit down and listen to interviews upon interviews of people who wanted the job, so far Lincoln had only manage to hire four people, two of them were the chefs while one was a waiter and one was responsible for maintenance of the entertainment and animatronics.

With everything set in place Lincoln opens the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, some people came in and sat down at the tables while the kids went to the stage to watch the animatronics or went to the entertainment stuff. They grabbed the ducks out from the pond, jumped in the box full of balls, and grabbed balloons from the barrel.

With the business running smoothly Lincoln goes down the hall that led to his office.

* * *

The office was cube shape with gray metal walls surrounding it, on the left and the right were large vent openings that lead to who knows where, and at the front of the office is a old computer with a little white and pink bear on top of it.

Lincoln sits down on his chair and turns on the computer, on the screen the white, purple bear danced on the screen.

"Hello there new manager welcome to the Faz-net, I'm Helpy and I'm here to help you manage your new pizzeria and to help you stay safe. From here you can run things from your own office such as cleaning the ovens, unclock toilets, and much, much more. You can also order things from here which is also quite handy I might add; now lets talk about your office and the vent system. You may have notice that you have two vent openings at your side, those sides are dangerous if something dangerous is in them."

"Now to make sure something undesirable wont get you we installed audio queues in each room to lure them as they are lured by sound. The second thing to do is to shine your light into the vent and be as silent as possible and hope they go away; now speaking of which you may have noticed that this computer is a little loud along with the fan. You can shut off both of them but with a cost of course as the work your doing will stop immediately and if you keep the fan off for to long the room will become  
to hot and you will pass out, so don't keep that off for to long."

"That's all the help I'm able to provide, but don't worry I will return and help you in someway."

The screen switches to a blue background with four taskbars.

Lincoln began work on the tasks, it was easy as their was nothing coming after him yet.

* * *

 **Closing Time**

Lincoln met Lucy at the now deserted dinning area, the place was littered with crumbs from pizza, some plates and cups, balls from the box which was slightly damaged with  
the tape holding it pealed off, water from the pool is splashed on the floor, and someone took off bucket mans head.

"Geez look at this place, it looks like our house." Lincoln stated.

"That means that business doing well and were on the right path Lincoln."

"Right, I suppose we should clean this up for tomorrow."

"Actually Lincoln you got one more thing to do."

"I do?"

"Yes, you must go to the door on the left at the end of the hall, once your done with your desk I suggest you get out as fast as you can."

"Okay" Lincoln heads off to that door behind him Lucy began to clean up the mess the local customers left behind.

* * *

When Lincoln entered the room the first thing he noticed that it was really dark with the exception of one single light illuminating a desk with a cassette player and piece of  
paper on it. But that wasn't what caught Lincoln's eyes, the thing that caught his attention was the held together wires and endoskeleton parts with some Freddy mask  
for a head.

The animatronic aka Molten Freddy stood at the other side of the table with its head down, Lincoln cautiously approaches the desk and sits down on the chair. He looks down to the cassette player and pushed play out from it came a mans voice.

"Congratulations on completing your first day, however your job isn't over just yet. There is another aspect to your end of the day routine and that is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the alley outside the back door. Things are found here quite often, and while we aren't sure why? What we do know is that they can be used for parts, which can mean a much needed revenue boost before starting your next day. Of course as with everything else in this line of work, those benefits come with risk. The safest thing to do is to throw it right back outside, but then you get no money for the salvage, choose to keep it and you run the risk of certain negative consequences namely death. Should the item in question not be as docile as it first appeared, if you do decide to try and salvage it then you must complete the maintenance checklist, during this testing phase check on the animatronic frequently, if you feel that it is becoming unstable use the Taser provided to you. You can use it three times without damaging the hardware, every use over three however will decrease the items salvage value."

"Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley, we are unsure of its origin, it is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvaged or if you choose to you can throw it back into the alley where you found it and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now."

The cassette player stops, Lincoln ponders on what he should do on one hand he should play it safe and toss this thing back outside. But then again this Animatronic was most likely part of the plan that Lucy and the other guy had came up with, so Lincoln pushed the play button again.

"You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist, remember use your company Taser to return the animatronic to neutral state if you feel that it's becoming unstable or aggressive. You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the animatronic and decrease its value, begin audio prompt in 3...2...1."

A strange noise admits from the cassette tape, Molten Freddy sits there motionless as the sound play. The sound stops and Lincoln looked at it closely but nothing on the body moved, he looks down at the paper and put a check on the no on paragraph one. When he looked up again Lincoln jumped a bit as Molten Freddy's head had moved in a straight up position as he glared at Lincoln.

"Begin audio prompt in 3...2...1"

Another series of sounds plays out in the cassette, it stops and Lincoln puts a checkmark on yes in paragraph two. Molten Freddy leaned forward a bit with his hands gripping the table as his arms were poised up, Sensing an oncoming attack Lincoln grabs the Taser that was located under the table and shock Molten Freddy with it, Molten Freddy recoils from the shock and slipped back into a neutral state.

"Begin audio prompt in 3...2...1"

Once again a series of sounds came out, when they were finish Lincoln puts a no on paragraph three, Molten Freddy remains motionless. Sound plays out once again and when it was done Molten Freddy head lifted up to stare at Lincoln again, Lincoln puts yes on paragraph four.

"You have completed the maintenance checklist good work, now quickly exit the room and lock the door behind you."

He didn't need to tell Lincoln twice, as he quickly got up from the chair and exited the room, Lincoln slams the door and firmly locks it, before he left to meet with Lucy  
he heard a chilling voice from the other side of the door.

"Thanks for letting me join the party, I-I-I-I'll try n-n-n-not to disappoint."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Lincoln and Lucy walked down the block that led to their restaurant, they were going early before it open to prepare it for the customers. Yesterday as Lincoln was placing everything in place, Lucy had been ordering things from the catalog and got some pretty good things that should make the restaurant a bit better, and get some more customers.

"So what are these things you ordered?"

"I ordered a new party set, some speakers, two arcade machines, gumball machine, some stage lights, a new stage, and three new animatronics."

"When are they suppose to be here?"

The two turn a corner and stopped in their tracks as they saw a truck parked in front of their pizzeria with some guys unloading some creates down to the sidewalk. One of the guys looked over at them and approach the two with a clipboard.

"Are you the owners of this place?"

"Yes" Lincoln answered.

The guy hands him the clipboard, "Sign here please."

Lincoln puts his signature on the paper and gives back the clipboard to the guy.

"Thank you, enjoy your new stuff."

The guys unload the last create before they go back into the truck, the truck drove off leaving Lucy and Lincoln with the creates filled with stuff that will make the pizzeria look better than it currently is. Together Lucy and Lincoln brought the crates one by one into the pizzeria, they get the last one which was a tall one inside and after they set the thing down Lincoln stretches his back while letting out a hard breath, Lucy only lets out a small puff of breath.

"Well everything's in." Lincoln stated.

"Yes and I better get started on my work, see you later Lincoln." With that Lucy walks off to her office leaving Lincoln alone with the creates.

"Well I better get these open and place the items in place."

* * *

It took about fifty minutes until Lincoln opened the final create which contained an orange elephant with a purple top hat with matching bowtie, and magic wand in his left hand.

"Well now that I got all the creates open, I should now place these in nice areas."

First things first Lincoln replaced his build in stage with the new stage, he placed the speakers next to it and placed the stage lights on the ceiling he nearly fell but manage to install them in. The Next thing Lincoln did was replaced the box of rubber balls and barrel of balloons with the two arcade machines, he places the gumball machine close to the duck pool. Next Lincoln puts the new party cups, plates, napkins, and plastic forks on the tables.

Finally Lincoln sets up the three animatronics which were a frog, the elephant, and a pig with a banjo. He places them one by one on the stage with the elephant in the middle, the green frog on the left, and the pig with the banjo on the right, Lincoln also places small gray generators behind them and plug the wires into them. Lincoln switches the generators on and the three animatronics begin to move.

Happy Frog raised her right hand up and waved to the empty dinning area, Orvile Elephant moves his head left and right as he waves his wand around, and Pigpatch strummed his banjo while tapping his left foot and move his head in some short of dance.

"Move over, Freddy Fazbear! Happy Frog is the new star of the show!"

"I hope you enjoyed the grand finale."

"Even monkeys fall from trees."

"Okay everything is set, now all I need to do is open the building." Lincoln goes to the door and puts up the open sign, he looks up and jumps as a man with a help wanted sign stood behind the entrance doors. Lincoln opens the doors and stared at the man, "Huh, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a job please."

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Alex."

Lincoln recognized that name, Alex was the name of his old next door neighbor at his old apartment building.

"Do you live in apartment number 2419?"

"Yeah" Alex's eyes then widen in recognition, "Hey aren't you my old neighbor that worked at Fazbear's Fright?"

"Yeah"

"Wow I haven't seen you in awhile! Where you've been?"

"Well I've been seeing family and currently staying at a motel with my sister."

"Oh, wait so are you the manager of this place?"

"Yeah"

"Talk about an upgrade. Anyway I was wondering if I could have a job here?"

"Sure, we got an opening right now, and we need all the staff we can get."

"Yes!"

Lincoln motions him to follow, he leads Alex to the staff room. Alex gets dressed in the company clothes which were a purple shirt and black pants, after Alex got dressed Lincoln explained what his job was. Basically Alex had to make sure the guest were happy as well as keeping a close eye on them, he also had to make sure that both machines from entertainment as well as the animatronics were in working order.

"So you understand what you need to do?"

"Yes boss."

"Excellent well be opening in any moment now, have a nice first day." With that Lincoln leaves to his office.

Alex looks around in excitement, he always wanted to work at a Fazbear's restaurant ever since he was little, Alex loved the place from the fun games and the animatronics he was devastated when it closed down and even more so when Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground. But when he found out that a new Fazbear's restaurant open he rushed as fast as he can to this location.

"Oh this is going to be exciting!"

Alex then sets his eyes on one of the arcade machines, he figures that since the building was opening soon and his job is to make sure the machine is in working order. Alex goes to the arcade machine and turned it on, the game started up and revealed that it was a racing game. The game was simple you drive a purple car and you have to dodge other cars as fast as you can; Alex was doing great he was getting a pretty good score. Suddenly when the car got to the finish line something strange happen, the screen glitches for a bit and for a brief second the screen showed a street with rain pouring down and next to a streetlight is an old, withered down penguin animatronic standing under it. The screen switches back to the game, but Alex pays no attention to that as he is to busy wondering what just happen.

"Must've been a secret cutscene."

Alex then hears the doors open and the sound of kids running in. Well it was time for his job.

* * *

In his office Lincoln is working through the computer to complete his daily tasks. He is currently going through unblocking the toilets and turning on the automatic ovens, Lincoln had clicked on one of the buttons when he heard laughter in the vents. The laugh made his skin chill to the bone, Lincoln switches to the vent map one of the motions sensors on the left were going off.

Lincoln pushes one of the sound devices on the nearest vent and soon the blinking light that showed the animatronic moved to that vent. This sequence gave Lincoln some deja vu vibes as this heavily reminded him of his old job at Fazbear's Fright where he had to use the same audio device to lure that rabbit animatronic away from him.

Lincoln goes back to his task bar for his next task which was ordering some plastic cups. To his right he could hear something crawling down it.

"I-I-I-I-I-I HAVE A-A-A WONDERFUL S-S-SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Lincoln quickly grabs a flashlight and flashes it down the right vent, the light shines upon Molten Freddy who was crouched down like some cat ready to pounce, his face plates expanded out revealing his metal face for a moment. Molten Freddy recoiled from the light and backs away, Lincoln quickly switches to the vent map and pushes an audio play to the nearest vent; after that he could hear Molten Freddy leaving.

He was lucky, as Molten Freddy had nearly gotten him, so he had to keep watch of him more.

And he did just that as he did tasks, he checked the vent map and moved Molten Freddy to other vents.

Finally Lincoln had finish his tasks and left the office.

* * *

At closing time Lincoln met up with Alex who was just coming out of the staff room.

"So how did you like your first day?"

Alex turns to him with a smile, "Oh it was nice, had some kids fighting over at the duck pond, but other than that it was good."

"Good to hear, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye" Alex waves Lincoln off before heading home.

Lincoln then proceeds to go into the room where the salvage animatronic for today laid, he enters and sits down on the chair. Lincoln's eyes then grow wide in surprise as in front of him is the yellow rabbit from Fazbear's Fright, he couldn't believe it he thought it was destroyed in the fire, but he guess it somehow survived, though from looking at it the fire has done some damage to it as the head was cracked open revealing a skull with wires fused in it, the left ear was missing, the lower right arm is gone leaving a sharp bone, the chin was narrow, the teeth were sharper, and animatronic eyes had fallen into the skulls eye sockets.

"Looks like we meet again." Lincoln said nervously as he examined the slumped over rabbit.

Lincoln then pushes the button on the audio recorder, the audio recorder plays out a high frequency sound, the sound stops and Lincoln checks no on paragraph one he then looks up and the rabbit had its head slightly up. Lincoln grips the Taser and gets ready to use it; from the recorder another sound plays out which is a low rumble the recorder stops and Lincoln checks yes on paragraph two. Looking back up the rabbit had its head straight up and the was standing, Lincoln quickly uses the Taser to shock it back into submission.

The recorder then plays out a thumping sound, it stops and Lincoln checks no on paragraph three he looks up again and the rabbit is still in its position. The recorder plays a final sound which sounded like some alien noise the rabbit moves its head slightly up Lincoln puts yes on paragraph four. With that done Lincoln puts the paper down and quickly leaves the room, the rabbit watches him until he slams the door, from within the rabbit a raspy voice spoke out.

" _Bro, I finally found you."_ Luna Loud stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 _Luna struggled and struggled until she finally broke free from the rubble of Fazbear's Fright, she couldn't believe that she survived that fire it was just pure luck that she did, but of course her survival came with the cost of her arm. Luna looks to her missing arm and clenches the bone that was now shown, she looks down to the rubble of the burned down horror attraction, the building that she had stayed in for a week is now gone and she is now free to go wherever she wanted.  
_

 _Luna knew exactly what she wanted to do, she was going to try and find her brother and her other family members. Luna knew that Lincoln lived in this area as he worked in this place, but she didn't where he lived and she knew that she had to hide in the shadows as going around like this in public would not end well.  
_

 _She lets out a sigh before leaving the rubble, she wonders until she reaches the amusement park opening Luna looks forward to the town before her the search for her brother is going to be difficult, especially in a town as large as this, but by lord she was going to find him she then begin on her journey to find him.  
_

 _For the next several nights Luna had been wondering the town, searching the town for her brother. She checked through the windows of each building on the first floors, and went to a place that was out of the way when she was forced to shut down when six am hit. She searched high and low but Luna couldn't find her brother anywhere, so Luna comes to the conclusion that he was out of town.  
_

 _Months passed and Luna had spent her time looking for her brother in each town that she came upon, this became a cycle until it broke today when she went into an alley to shut down. So imagine her complete surprise when she found herself in a dark room with a desk that had a piece of paper and tape recorder on it and a single light above her, she was even more surprise to see her own brother sitting across from her getting ready to play the recorder. Before she could say anything the recorder plays out some strange sound that gave her a weird vibe, when the sound stopped Luna looked up to Lincoln, he looked up from the paper and checked something her brother then plays the recorder again and another sound played out, the sound stops Lincoln goes back down to the paper Luna stood up, she so desperately wanted to hug her brother and she was about to, but that changed after Lincoln looked up at her and did something she never expected he would do to her._

 _He shocked her with a Taser, her own little brother shocked her with a Taser, raw electricity surged through her bones and forced her to sit back down. She couldn't believe that Lincoln gave her that nasty shock, she was so stunned that she just sat there after that strange sound played again, on the fourth time however she looked back up at him; Lincoln put down the paper and quickly left the room slamming the door behind him.  
_

 _"Bro. I finally found you." She stated._

* * *

Alex arrived to work early the next day, when he entered the building he noticed some new things that were around such as: a robot standing where the duck pond used to be, a neon jukebox against the wall, a balloon cart, three basketball games, and a second smaller stage with a purple hippo wearing a top hat and a flower on his chest.

"Boss must've ordered some stuff."

Alex turns his attention to the fruity arcade game, seeing as he had some time before the place open Alex decided to have some fun.

He heads over and starts it up, the screen lights up showing a little blond girl in a maze full of fruit with a time limit counting down on the upper corner. Alex moves the girl around the maze collecting the fruit as fast as he can, Alex had just manage to get the last apple before the time was up the screen flashes a couple time before it switches to the second level.

The second stage was a bit harder due to the maze being longer and the time limit shorten, Alex struggled a bit in this level but manage to beat it with just two seconds left. The screen flashes again and transported him to the third and final level which was the hardest as the maze is every long and time is even more shorten. Alex tried his best but the level proofed to be to difficult as the time limit went off just as he got to the final line of fruits, the screen flashes to a green and red game over screen. Behind the game over words is the blond girl crying with a yellow rabbit behind her.

"Dang it I was so close!"

Alex hears the front doors open, he looks behind him to see three family groups enter. Alex greets each of them and leads them to separate tables as the adults settled in the kids either went to the racing game or went to see Mr. Hippo who was busy telling a long story.

More customers came into the pizzeria filling up the tables, Alex is just cleaning up a purple stain on the floor when he suddenly heard some commotion near Candy Cadet. Alex looked over to see some boy in red hat, green shirt, and jeans was banging against Candy Cadet's chest, Alex goes over wondering what the problem was.

"Hey what's the problem little man?"

"This dumb robot said he would tell me a story, but he didn't." The kid kicks Candy Cadet again, Alex gently grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hey man don't take your anger on him, he probably has this thing programmed to tell a story when the time is right.

"Fine!" The kid huffed before walking off, Alex ignored the kid's attitude and just looked at Candy Cadet for any damage from the kids kicks he doesn't see any, so he turned to check for any people to help until he heard another commotion by the stage area.

Alex looks to the stage and saw the same kid on the stage pulling on Pigpatch's banjo, Alex runs right over and pulls the kid off the stage.

"What the heck are you doing kid?"

The kid points to the banjo, "I want that banjo."

Alex looked down at the kid with a disbelieving look.

"Your kidding right?"

"No you loser! I want that banjo!" The kid demanded.

"You can't have it as its part of the animatronic, plus don't call me a loser kid."

"Whatever loser just get me that banjo."

"No"

"I want it!"

"Well you can't have it, besides you can't even play it."

The kid fumes and then walked off, Alex thought it was the end of it until he saw the kid come back with his mom who looked livid, Alex mentally prepared himself as he knew that he was about to get into some trouble.

"How dare you not give my angel that pig's banjo." The mother scowled.

""I'm sorry mam but I can't give it to him as one its part of the animatronic, two it wont play, and three he was being rude to me."

"How dare you say that to my boy, he's the smartest boy in his class and he can play quite well so get him that banjo."

"No!"

"You selfish man!"

"I'm not giving you Pigpatch's banjo."

"Then I'll get it myself." The woman climbs up to the stage and grabbed the banjo.

"Mam get off the stage now!"

"Shut up!"

The women pulls and pulls until she rips the banjo out from Pigpatch's hands, sparks come out from the animatronics' hands Pigpatch then begins to twitch, he suddenly swings his arms left and his arm hit the women in the back knocking her off the stage, Alex had to hold a laugh from the instant karma the entitled mother had received. The woman gets back up with an angry look, below her the banjo is broken in half, the woman gets to her feet and points her finger towards him.

"Your robot just hit me!"

"I told you that banjo was part of the animatronic and when you tore it out, you caused it to glitch and that's what caused it to hit you."

"Well you should've warn me!"

"I did, but you went and grabbed it anyway."

The woman went red in the face, "I'm going to sue you for hurting me!"

The woman walks past him and grabbed her kid before storming out of the pizzeria.

Alex lets out a frustrated sigh before turning to Pigpatch who is still glitching out, Alex shuts him off and inspected him he saw the wires were ripped out so there was no way he could put the banjo back on, (though it was broken he couldn't put it back on anyway). So Alex simply put a blue sheet over the animatronic and places a out of order sign. Now all Alex needed to do is go to his bosses office and tell him about the broken animatronic.

He goes over to his bosses office, he knocks on the office door Lincoln opens it shortly afterward.

"What's up Alex?"

"A woman forcefully took a banjo off of Pigpatch's hands and now he's busted."

"Can he be repaired?"

"No, the wires were ripped off and the banjo is broken in half."

"Well I guess I gotta order a new one, so why has this women rip the banjo off of Pigpatch?"

"Her son wanted it, and I told her he couldn't have it but she called me selfish and went onto the stage to get it anyway."

"Oh no she was an entitled parent wasn't she?"

"Yep"

"I knew this would happen eventually, but don't worry Alex I'll order a new one now return to your work please."

"Right a way sir." Alex heads back to the dinning area.

Lincoln shuts the door and went back to his chair, he grabbed his flashlight and shinned it down both vent openings Lincoln doesn't see anything so he turned his attention to his computer. Lincoln switches to the map he sees two motion sensors going off close to him, he clicks on the two far corners and the motion sensors there went off shortly afterward.

Lincoln turn back to his tasks which he had four tasks he needed to do today, he clicks on his first task which was replacing some lights in the bathroom. Lincoln waits for it to be complete as he looks left to right listening very carefully for anything crawling around in them, the first blinked in completion Lincoln clicks on his second task which was clean the ovens. Lincoln then switches to the map; the motion sensor on the middle left was blinking Lincoln clicks on the room above it the motion sensor went off there next to that room the middle one was blinking. Lincoln switches back to his tasks and clicks on the next task which is to begin the animatronic show at three, Lincoln then hears something crawling in the vents to his left, he shuts off the computer and fan and just sat there in silence as he looked at the vent opening, it was a suspenseful five minutes as looked at the vent opening expecting whatever animatronic to jump out and kill him, however to his luck the thing in the vents crawled away to the room beyond the vent. Lincoln sighs in relieve and turns the computer and fan back on, he goes to the map and drew the animatronic to the other room.

Lincoln goes to the final task which was simply order more plates, he goes to the map and led the two animatronics to the top corners, the task was soon complete and Lincoln then left the office.

* * *

That night in the dark room Lincoln sits on the chair with the piece of paper, the animatronic in front of him is a grey bear with a red top hat and bowtie, a yellow star is on the chest, the bear had red cheeks, and one eye while the other eye is black. The bear sat down with his head turned slightly to the left.

Lincoln turns on the audio recorder and the sound begins to play until Lincoln shut it off, he checks no on paragraph 1 he turns the recorder on again and another sound plays out which sounded like a submarine sonar he shuts it off again and checks no on paragraph 2. When he puts the paper down Lefty's head is turned to him, Lincoln turned on the recorder and a high pitch sound plays he shuts it off and checks yes on paragraph 3 Lincoln puts the paper down and turns the recorder on again this time the sound was very low, Lincoln shuts it off and checks yes on paragraph 4.

Putting the paper down Lincoln saw Lefty on his feet getting ready to attack, Lincoln grabs the Taser and thrusts it at the bear shocking him back into place. Lincoln leaves the room and shuts it up tightly.

"Shhhhh! It will all be over soon."

* * *

Luna sat against the wall in one of the many rooms that the vents led to.

She was exhausted as she spent the day (Much to her surprise as she would normally be shut down in the day), crawling in the vents going into room and room, the rooms were bare with metal walls, ceiling, and floors, and to make things worse she was once again being led from to room to room with the sound of children laughing, she was guessing that her brother is responsible for this. But by lord she had no idea where she was going, this place was like some maze or labyrinth, she was so confused but at least she wasn't alone in this maze. Of course her company is some metal thing with a Freddy mask but it was better than nothing.

But she was going to find her brother no matter what and that was a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Lincoln and Lucy were sitting on their separate beds at the motel they were staying at, while Lincoln is busy reading a book about a haunted hotel Lucy is busy looking at the catalog picking out anything that could be use in the pizzeria.

"So Lincoln I got a lawsuit today."

Lincoln looked up from his book and faced her, "Have we?"

"Yep some woman said that one of our animatronics hit her."

"Oh yeah Alex told me about her, apparently she went up to the stage and took the banjo from Pigpatch's hands and caused him to glitch out which resulted in the robot to hit her in the back."

"Why was she trying to take the banjo?"

"Because her son wanted it."

"Oh so she was an entitled parent."

"Yep."

"Well we don't need to worry about the lawsuit then, besides the pizzeria wont be around much longer."

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway I think I know what animatronic to get to replace Pigpatch."

"Which is?"

"This animatronic named Music Man." Lucy showed him the picture of the animatronic which had spider legs, a wide open grin, black eyes, and large cymbals attach to his hands.

"Uh are you sure that's good for kids? It looks rather creepy looking."

"Trust me Lincoln, kids will love this guy."

"Okay then, I hope he doesn't give them nightmares."

Lucy lets out a yawn, "Well we better get to bed its getting pretty late."

"Yeah." Lincoln places his bookmark in the spot he was in, he places the book on the nightstand, got under the covers and shut the light.

"Night Lucy."

"Good night Lincoln."

* * *

"Well another day, another dollar." Alex stated as he entered the restaurant, he comes in and out of the staff room wearing his work uniform.

Like before Alex went to one of the arcade machines which was the racing game, he starts it up and starts to dodge the cars, he dodges them greatly and was beginning to get a greater score than his previous one, the score kept bouncing up and up until suddenly the screen switches to show the animatronic penguin standing in front of a white house. Above the penguin a text bubble appeared.

"I'm finally home." The penguin's eyes turned red, the arcade machine switches off.

"Boy this is some strange arcade game." Alex then gets a thought and turns to the stage, he jumped in fright as he saw Music Man standing there with his cymbals ready to play.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's Music Man." Lincoln replied while coming up behind him.

"Why would you put that thing up boss? It's creepy looking."

"I agree on you on that."

"So why did you order it?"

"I didn't my sister did, she said that the kids would love this."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well if my sister says it will then I guess so." Lincoln shrugged.

With that Lincoln left just before the first customers came in, unlike yesterday there was nothing special about today besides fixing up the basketball machines, cleaning up a fallen pizza, putting more balloons on the cart, clean up the tables, and help fix the gumball machine. Honestly the only thing that was surprising about today is the fact that kids were actually cheering at Music Man instead of screaming in terror.

* * *

Today Lincoln had seven tasks to do and with three animatronics roaming around in the vents this was going to be a challenge.

He clicks on his first task which is cleaning out the sinks in the bathroom, he goes to the map and sees three motion sensors going off on the middle left and right and one on the top left corner, he clicks on the top middle the motion sensors moved to the top left and right and the middle. Lincoln switches to the next task which is order fresh pizza bread he goes back to the map and saw that the motion sensors going off were pretty far from him so he had no worries.

His next task is to print out some posters, he goes back to the map and one of the sensors showed something in the bottom right corner while the other sensors were going off in the middle left and right. Lincoln starts the next one which is set out promotional ads, Lincoln then hears something in the room on the right.

"Shhhh! Come spend eternity inside with me."

Lincoln shuts off his equipment and waited, the vents beside him shook as something crawled inside them Lincoln grabbed his flashlight and flashed it down the vent, the light shined onto Lefty, Lefty shielded his eye from the light and backed away into the next room. With Lefty in that room Lincoln goes to the map and clicks on the middle room the motion sensor goes off there, the other motion sensors went off on the bottom left and right corners, Lincoln clicks on the middle left and right the motion sensors went off there. With those threats gone Lincoln returned to his tasks, this task is have the show stage lights replaced.

Going back to the map the motion sensors were going off on the top left, middle, and right.

"Okay their all far away, so I don't have to worry about them yet."

The next task was to turn on the cooling vents for the kitchen which is rather quick task, his final task was order more napkins. With his tasks done for the day Lincoln got up and turned around, but then suddenly heard a voice coming from the vents.

"TOGETHER A-AGAIN!"

With that Lincoln rushes out of the room just as Molten Freddy came out from the vents.

* * *

That night Lincoln prepared to go into the room for the Salvage, Lucy is right beside him with her hands behind her back.

"Well Lincoln this is the last salvage."

"Already?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

Lucy nods, "Now with all of them here the trap should be ready for Saturday."

"Well that's good."

"So do what you do regularly and I'll meet you at the front doors."

Lincoln nods to her and goes into the room, he sits down on the chair, picks up the paper. Across from him is a female animatronic clown who had orange pigtails, a ripped chest that showed red and green stage lights within her wires, she had a twisted grin, and the most notable thing about her is the giant claw attached to her left arm. Lincoln lets out a gulp over the sight of the claw and then slowly clicked his finger on the recorder. A high pitch sound plays out, Lincoln shuts off the recorder and put no on paragraph 1. He turns on the recorder and a ringing sound plays out, Lincoln looks at her closely but she didn't move a muscle the sound stops and Lincoln puts no on paragraph 2. Lincoln puts the paper down and sees that the clown girl is still in its position, another sounds out which was very high screech once it stopped Lincoln put no on paragraph 3 he then looks up from the paper and sees that the animatronic still hasn't moved.

"Hmm, I guess this one normal."

The final sound plays out which sounded like a guitar playing in a jazz tune, the sounds plays out and Lincoln lifted up the paper when it suddenly stopped and a female voice speaks out.  
"3...2...1"

Lincoln looks to the animatronic, the animatronics' eyes looked up at him.

"This is surprising, I was expecting to see someone else, someone who is more experience with me and the others. But no I find myself in a room with some white haired boy who has no place in this story, you probably don't even know who your employer is do you." Baby slowly gets up to her feet.

"Now let's see how many pieces I can cut you into." Baby raises her arm as the claw opens up, Lincoln thrusts the Taser into Baby, Baby stood there unaffected with the electricity surging through her instead Baby swings her claw and knocks the Taser out of his hands.

"Control shocks don't work on me anymore."

Lincoln ducks as she thrusts her claw at him, he then feels her hand clamp onto his neck. Lincoln got lifted up off the ground and got thrown to the wall, Lincoln crashes against it he sinks down to the floor landing onto his side. Lincoln groans in pain and lifts his upper body up while he looked up at the approaching animatronic, Baby stepped her foot in front of his face she looks down at him while tilting her head.

"Time to make you proud daddy!" She opens her claw aiming for his neck.

The door suddenly opened causing both Lincoln and Baby to look over to the door to see Lucy rushing in with a chair.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Lucy hits Baby in the face knocking her away, Lucy quickly grabs Lincoln's hands and practically drags him out of the room slamming it shut behind her. Baby looks at the door with her green eyes lit up and her bottom faceplate opened up exposing her exoskeleton mouth.

"This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Baby stood in the dark room facing the door, she is busy thinking, thinking about her current situation and new victims. It was really nice to see some victims again, it has been so long since she killed anyone especially kids, she knows kids were drawn here as she saw the sign of the pizzeria. Baby was honestly surprised to see a new Freddy's, she thought that all the Freddy's were closed permanently. But that didn't matter, what did matter was that now she had a place to do what she was build to, and she will try her best to capture and kill kids for her daddy.

Baby hears something open to her right, she turns to see a dark corridor she didn't know where it led to but it was probably better then this place. She enters the corridor and walked a few feet before the wall rose up behind her, she pays this no mind and instead looked around the room that lit up before her.

The room was metal all around with two vent openings on the walls, this room heavily reminded her of some of the rooms at the underground warehouse.

Baby then hears something crawling in the vents towards her, Baby turns to the vent in a fighting stance with her claw ready to rip apart whatever creature was coming to her.

A white hand clamps to the vent opening and pretty soon the rest of the body that is attached to the hands emerged from the vents, it crashed onto the ground before getting to his full height, he looks towards Baby and they were both very surprise to see each other.

"OH WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRIES!" Molten Freddy exclaimed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, I thought you would've been scrap metal by now. Though judging by your current look I say your not that far away."

Molten Freddy let's out an insane laugh.

"I can still see that your still mindless, unlike me who is very aware."

As you can guess Baby didn't really care for Ennard or Molten Freddy for what it wants to be called now, her relationship with it had completely dissolve after their fight. After their fight she had to really struggle to get back to the underground warehouse, it was really hard but she had managed to reach it. She fused her endoskeleton back into her body, of course she had to fix some things like place the stage lights from her old room into her, and of course attached the claw into her left arm, she also replaced her feet with roller-skates.

After she had complete her self repairs she left the warehouse again for good this time, and this is where she ended up now.

She really wasn't happy that she had to share a building with this walking wire, but it looked like she had to get use to it as she was trapped in this place. Baby proceeded to look around the room studying it closely, she may be stuck in this room for now, but she will find a way out like she did with the warehouse.

* * *

On the arcade screen the animatronic penguin stood in front of the front of the house, he moves to the door and entered the house. The penguin moves up the stairs to the second floor, the screen switches to the second floor hallway with the stairs in the background, the penguin turned left and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. He stops in front of the linin closet door, above the penguin a text bubble appears.

"My old room."

The penguin turned to the door in the background and went towards it, the screen switches to a room with two beds with two sleeping girls in them, their were lab equipment on tables while their were also paper with kid drawings on the floor. The Penguin approaches one of the bed with a girl in burnet hair, he walks until he is right beside her, the girl woke up, sat up, and turned to him letting out a scream as the penguin opened up his beak showing off his metal teeth and attacked her.

Behind him the girl in blond hair sat up and scream at the sight of this penguin attacking her sister. The penguin then lets go of her and the burnet girl slumps over with blood leaking onto the bed, the penguin turns to the blond hair girl and began to move towards her when something round hit him in the side of the head. The penguin turns to the door to see another brunette girl in a pony tail and red jersey.

"Hey birdbrain over here!"

The penguin's eyes went red and charges to the red jersey girl, the screen switches to the hallway the girl backs away from the penguin, the penguin slowly backs her away to the stairs he then lunges at her. The girl suddenly pulls out a baseball bat and hits him in the beak, the beak flies off and lands on the floor behind the penguin. The metal teeth expand out towards the girl going up and down in a slashing motion.

The penguin lunges at the girl, the screen goes black as the girl's scream could be heard.

Above the arcade machine Alex had a disturbed look on his face, that was the most disturbing arcade cutscenes he had ever seen, he never expected to see that penguin kill things on this game that was just simply about racing. Alex decided that he had enough arcade games for today and just simply got prepared for today's work.

Looking around the pizzeria, he noted the new changes that were added in through out the restaurant. Their is a medical station in the corner, a yellow and pink clown shape drink stations, a ball pit with monkey bars above, spinning pizza's on the walls, black and white pattern floors, a spinning rocket ride, on the stage are new animatronics named Rockstar Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

The doors opened and families came pouring in, while the adults went to the tables the kids race to the stage to watch the new animatronics. Alex went up to the stage and pushes a button and the animatronics began to move, Rockstar Freddy raises his microphone to his mouth and waved to the crowd.

"Hello boys and girls, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza!"

Rockstar Bonnie moves his head right and left scanning the crowd, "Look at all the rockstar fans here, lets play an awesome song."

Rockstar Chica plays her maracas, "That's right, I'm ready to play some music."

Rockstar Foxy turns to his parrot on his shoulder, "Argh! You ready for a sea sante little buddy." The bird lets out a parrot sound, "Okay then let's play."

The animatronics proceeded to play a song, the kids cheered as they jumped up and down.

Alex watched them as he leaned against the wall, watching the kids cheer for the animatronics it gave him nostalgia as the scene heavily reminded him of his childhood when he cheered for the original animatronics.

"Ah, seeing the kids cheering for those robots reminds me why I got this job."

Alex glances around the pizzeria, he sees other kids who weren't watching the animatronic show playing on the various equipment from the ball pit to the basketball game.

* * *

Lincoln had nine tasks to do today, he is extremely nervous because now their were four salvage animatronics roaming around in the vents and either one of them could pop out and kill him. But the one that was more worrying to him is the clown one, she was different from the others as she was smart, aware, and had the look of killing in her eyes.

He clicks on his first task which is print out newspaper ads, he goes to the map and sees four motion sensors going off two in the middle left and right rooms, one on the top right corner, and one on the far left middle room. Lincoln clicks the room on the top far left the motion sensor goes off there, Lincoln goes to the next task which is order more breadsticks. He goes back to the map and sees the motion sensor going off in the room to his right, Lincoln quickly clicks on the room above it and shortly afterward the motion sensor went off there.

The next task is clean out all of the ovens, going back to the map all of the motion sensors were going off in safe distances so he had nothing to fear. The next task he needed to do his unblock the sinks in the men's bathroom, going back to the map two motion sensors were going off in the bottom left and right corners, Lincoln clicks on the room above the left one and the motion sensor went off there but another motion sensor went off on the right. Lincoln shuts off everything and waits, it took awhile but the thing to his right entered a vent and went away.

The next task is reset the animatronics on the show stage which was a quick task, so he quickly went to the next task which is turn on the spinning pizzas which again was a rather fast task. The next task however wasn't a quick one as he had to print out a poster, he goes to map and sees the motion sensors going off in various rooms on the top and middle. The next task is get some supplies to the medical station going back to the map Lincoln sees two motion sensors going off in-between two rooms in the middle.

At last Lincoln got to his final task which was order more supplies, he checks the map and sees two motion sensors going off on his left and his right, he then hears the vent to his left and right banging as those things crawled in them. The final task bings in completion, Lincoln gets up and heads to the door. He turns around to see Baby and Lefty come out of the vents with both of theirs hands reaching out to him, Lincoln quickly rushes out.

The two animatronics were discourage Lefty headed back into the vent, but Baby comes out of the vent while looking to the computer. She knew that this machine is responsible for playing those sounds through out that maze, so she smashes her claw against the computer destroying it. With that destroyed she wont be distracted by those speakers that play out children laughing.

* * *

That night since Lincoln didn't have to a salvage check anymore he and Lucy went straight back to the motel, they sat on their beds with Lincoln reading another chapter in his book and Lucy meditating on her bed with her legs crossed and arms stretched out.

In her mind Lucy is busy thinking about tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day to set off the trap for the salvage animatronics, tomorrow would be the day to set them free, tomorrow would be the day to set her sister free. Yes she knew about Luna being trapped inside the springlock suit, she had known about it because she had a vision one night while she was asleep. In the vision she found herself in some room with three arcade machines, five children had cornered Luna in the room her sister looked around until she spots a yellow rabbit suit she runs to it and puts it on, Luna laughs at the children until the springlocks went off crushing her from inside.

She didn't tell her family about this because she simply didn't know if she could, I mean how could you tell your family that your missing sister is crushed inside an animatronic suit. So she wants to set her free from the pain and suffering that she is currently going through, and the only way that could happen is to set off this trap.

She turns to her brother, she had to get him and herself out of there before the trap went off but their is no telling on what could happen, only time would tell about all their fates.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Today is the day to finally set off the trap that well free the remaining sprits of the animatronics, Lucy stood in front of the motel room window waiting for Lincoln to come out from his shower. Lucy pulls out a picture of Luna from her pocket and held it up to her face.

"Don't worry Luna, you will be set free soon."

Lucy strokes her finger gently against her face, the bathroom door opened Lucy quickly puts the photo back into her pocket just as Lincoln came out in his work uniform.

"Well Lucy are you ready for work?"

She turns to him.

"Yes."

"Well then lets get ready."

With that Lincoln and Lucy left for their final day of work.

* * *

The arcade machine sputters to life as Alex turned it on, however instead of showing the racing game it shows the Penguin standing in the hallway with six dead bodies' around him. The bodies were girls including the one in the jersey; the other girls were colored purple, yellow, green, pink, blue. There was only one girl left that had blond hair and was light blue, she was crawling weakly away from the penguin as he walked after her.

The penguin had also taken blows from each of the fallen girls: his left flipper is gone, the top of his head is cracked open revealing wires, and he had a big hole on his chest. The girl backs herself to the wall, she holds her arm out as the penguin kept coming to her.

"Leave us alone you monster! What do you want anyway? Why are you here?"

The penguin, "To get revenge! You girls don't disserve to live after what you did to me!"

"We don't even know you!"

"No big surprise you girls were always dumb."

The penguin walks closer to her, causing her to try to back further away into the wall.

"You made me into this, you made me live in fear after that incident! You beat me and Lisa poured acid onto my face melting half of it, then you pick me up and threw me into my room, and I remember the last thing you said to me! 'If we see you again then will hurt you even more, GOT IT!"

"Lincoln is that you?"

"Ding, ding look who's finally got smart, now I'm finally going to get my revenge."

The penguin moves in, his metal teeth expend outward preparing to chop up the girl, but then he stopped as a new voice spoke up behind him.

"Stop this Lincoln!"

The penguin turns around to see a girl in black hair and clothes.

"Lucy it's been a very long time."

"I see you got a second life."

"Yes and you grew taller almost up to my own height. Now leave me be, I'm about to fulfill my revenge." He turns back to the cowering blond girl.

"I'm not letting you do that." The penguin swiftly turned back to her.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm not letting you do that."

"And why not they disserve it for what they did to me."

"Yes we disserve punishment for what we did, well technically what the others did as I didn't participate in the beating. But killing isn't the answer, you need to let the anger out of your soul and forgive."

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID! Now stay out of my way or I'll come after you."

"You changed Lincoln, you became a monster and seeing how you kill, I assume you did this before."

"So what if I did."

"Then you are not innocent, yes your origin was sad but now your just a killer and you will pay for the lives you took."

The penguin has enough of this and charges at the black hair girl, but she jumped over him, he turned around only to be kicked in the mouth knocking off his metal teeth. Lucy grabbed his other flipper and with astonishing strength flipped him over her and onto the floor, the penguin now on his back struggled to get back up. The girl stood over him looking down at him, the penguin then swings his flipper at her but the girl jumped out of the way, the penguin gets to his feet.

"Just stop this Lincoln, I can help you find peace and rest your soul."

"I will only find peace after your all killed!"

The girl shakes her head.

"Your hate's going to destroy you."

"SHUT UP!"

The Penguin charges at her, but the girl used the bat that she had picked off from the floor and hits him in the side of the face knocking off both of his plastic eyes. She whacks him again knocking out some wires and bolts, the penguin lets out an angry screech and lunges at her the girl sidesteps away, the penguin crashes into the door of the linen closet he crashes through it and lands onto the floor.

The screen switches to the closet, it is dark, and there is a pile of stuff in front of the penguin.

He gets back up, his endoskeleton eyes focus on the pile of stuff and to his surprise it was a memorial of his old life: pictures of him were hung up, his old comics, games, models, and bun-bun surrounded it, in the middle is a stone that has been made to look like Lincoln, on the chest of it is a plaque that read.

" _In memory of our loving brother Lincoln, who had been taken away by a puppet thanks to our misdeeds to him. We hope he is alright and that he is at peace."_

"Wha-what's this?

"This is the memorial that we constructed to remember you by."

The penguin turns to her.

"Why?"

"After you disappeared we looked everywhere for you, trying to find where that puppet took you but we couldn't find you or it anywhere, so we assumed the worse and build this to remember you by."

"But I thought they hated me and how do you know about the puppet?"

"I saw it, you see on that night I came in to see if you were okay and comfort you the best I could, but when I did I saw you in this penguin form and that puppet take you away. I decided not to tell anyone as the others were still angry at you and I figured that they wouldn't care. However after two weeks they became concern about you, due to you not coming out of your room. They came to your room and then went into full panic mode once they discovered that you were gone they shouted about where you went, discussing to draw missing posters, and some were crying as they felt guilty for what they did to you and the possibly that they were responsible for driving you away then we met up in Lori's room to mourn over the loss of you, it was there I decided to tell them about that puppet taking you away, it then goes to the events I already told you."

"So they actually did feel sorry for what they did to me."

"Yep"

"Oh, but that doesn't fix for what they did to me."

"I know Lincoln, but you need to forgive as what your doing is just as horrible."

The penguin considers this for a moment, the girl stood there waiting to see what her brother would do, his endoskeleton eyes then shut off and his body collapses. A orange balloon comes out from the penguins body and float up to the ceiling where it disappeared, on the floor the girl sheds a single tear and says, "My brother's finally free."

And with that the cutscene cuts off, Alex didn't know what to say at one hand it was disturbing but also heartwarming as her brother found peace. Alex is so busy thinking about this that he hasn't even noticed that the place had opened and customers were already in. It was only until some guy in a black shirt tapped him on the shoulder that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to seat us?"

"Oh, sorry I was a bit distracted let me show you to your seat." Alex then proceeds to give the man a seat in front of the stage, speaking of the stage Alex gets on it and turned on the animatronics to start the first show. The next thing he did was repair some damages to one of the basketball machines, as well as the other arcade machine.

Next Alex grabbed a mop and proceeded to clean near the tables as pizza crumbs/sauce, spilled drinks, napkins, and some other food crumbs on the floor. Some of the stains were hard to get out, but Alex has managed to clean up the floor for the time being, around him kids were screaming loudly in joy. Nearby he also heard kids diving into the ballpit spilling some of the colorful balls onto the floor, Alex goes over and puts them back in although it would've been easy to do that if the kids weren't throwing them back out. This went on until Alex gave up and just left, the kids laugh over their work and then dived back into the pit.

Alex then goes over to one of the tables and cleans it up shortly before he got another family situated in that table.

After four hours of hard work Alex decided to have a little break, he sits in one of the unused tables and just proceeds to watch the animatronic show, the animatronics were currently singing some kind of song about how good pizza is as they did a little dance. Alex just simply sat there and while normally he would be smiling at the animatronic performance, he instead has this troubled look on his face as he couldn't help but get the feeling that something big is going to happen.

* * *

Inside his office Lincoln is in full panic mode, he had discovered that his computer had been destroyed and without it not only can he not do his tasks, but he also doesn't have anything to draw the salvage animatronics away. Lincoln nervously looks left and right at the vents afraid that one of those things would get him, he honestly didn't know what to do now he knew that he was screwed.

He could hear them crawling in the vents, each one of them getting closer to him. Lincoln turns to the door that led to the main room, he couldn't allow the salvage animatronics to enter there, he had to lead them away but how?

He thinks and thinks until an idea popped into his head, it was a risky idea, a bad idea, an a idea that could get him killed, but it was the only idea that he can come up with. Lincoln's idea was to go into the vent system and lure them away himself, it was a dumb idea but like I mention it was the only one he came up with.

So Lincoln enters the left vent he crawls through it to the next room, entering the room he could hear the animatronic walking in the next room he lets out a shout and goes into the next room. He heard the animatronic entered into the room he was just in as he entered the next room, Lincoln lets out another shout and goes into the next vent. Soon Lincoln began to feel like a mouse in a maze as he kept moving from room to room luring them away from his office, he had several close calls of running into them but he got lucky on avoiding them so far.

He kept going through the vents and rooms for several hours, even past closing time. He was actually lost now as the rooms were all the same and he got turned around, at first he was leading them away from his office now he was trying to find his way back to his office. Lincoln is currently in a room looking at a vent opening,  
"Okay, I think I should go this way."

Lincoln enters the vent and comes out in another bare room.

"Dang it! This isn't it either."

Lincoln then hears something crawling in the vent next to him, he turns to it and saw the yellow rabbit climbing out of the vent, it gets to its full height and looks around the room before its eyes locked onto Lincoln. Lincoln panicked and turned around for the vent behind him, he was about to enter it when he suddenly heard it say his name.

"Lincoln."

He stopped and turned to it confused, how did this thing know his name. The rabbit looks at him and raises its left arm to him, "Lincoln It's me!"

"What?"

The rabbit takes a few steps towards him, Lincoln takes a step back.

"It's me!"

"Who?"

"Luna."

Lincoln eyes go wide, he couldn't believe his ears. This rabbit just admitted that it was his long lost older sister, this couldn't be true Luna couldn't be in this rabbit as how would she be in it? He was sure that she didn't return to the original Freddy's and even if she did there was no way Luna could have got in the safe room, as he knew that the rabbit suit must've been in there. So this couldn't be Luna, to make sure of this claim he decided to ask it a question that only Luna could know.

"If you are Luna then answer me this, what happen at my tenth birthday party?"

"We went to DairyLand, Lisa adjusted the bumper cars to make them faster, Lori and Leni were hanging at the miracle go round with Leni riding one of the horses backwards, Lola was on the teacups with mom, dad, and Lilly, Lana was in the petting zoo freeing the animals, Luan was cracking jokes with Tippy the cow, Lynn, you and I were riding on that new ride which I think it was called the Milkshaker and if I remembered correctly you puked so hard that it flew out and landed on some guy in a red shirt. Man he was mad and was looking intently for whoever barfed all over him, we had to sneak away and spent the rest of the day in fear as we thought the guy was going to find us."

Again Lincoln's eyes went wide, no one should've known that besides himself, Lynn, and Luna. The walls of disbelieve were starting to crumble as he stared at the rabbit.

"Are you really Luna?"

"I really am little bro." The rabbit then lets out a song that Lincoln remembered from his childhood, this now fully convinces him he walks over to his older sister. Luna puts her hand on his shoulder and then carcasses his cheek.

"Look at you, you've grown so well and handsome."

"What happen to you? We thought you ran away or disappeared."

Luna lowers her eyes in sadness.

"It's a long story bro, but what basically happen was that I found you, Lynn, and Lucy were gone and that you went back to that pizzeria. I went there to get you I ran into those animatronics and dismantled each one of them, but then these ghosts came out and chased me into this room I went into this thing to hide. At first I thought I was safe, but then the parts in this blasted suit snapped and dug into me, I suffered a horrible death as those metal pieces dug into my organs and bones I screamed until my throat got ripped apart. I was trapped in that room for many years until I got found and brought to that other place."

"Wow, that's horrible."

"It sure is bro and I've been in pain ever since my death, I mean do you remember the time we thought you were bad luck and had you in that squirrel suit for a day."

"What that silly incident?"

"How are you not angry with us after that incident?"

"Well mainly because I knew that we all had hand on that incident especially me, I mean don't forget I wanted you guys to think I was bad luck, I even smashed Lori's golf clubs to prove that I was bad luck, so I really can't get angry at you or the others since I know I help make that incident worse. But anyway yeah I remember."

"Well between you and me bro, I rather be in that squirrel suit as that suit doesn't have any metal parts in it."

"Whoa."

"Yeah this is bogus bro, but now that I found you I feel happy."

"Man I gotta show you to Lucy."

Luna's eyes beamed up at this.

"Lucy's here to?"

"Yep."

"Oh I like to see her again."

"And I must show you to the others of the family."

"I would love that very much."

"Great now come on I'm sure the office is this-Ugh!"

Lincoln didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looks down to see a claw sinking into his stomach. The claw lets go and retracts Lincoln staggers on his feet and then falls on his side grabbing his bleeding stomach as his breathing became slow and wheezy, he looks up to see Baby starring down at him with her bloody claw open. On her left and right were Molten Freddy and Lefty who to look down at Lincoln, Baby begins to speak.

"You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you? No, this was a gift for us. You gather them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little souls in one place, just for us, a gift. Now we can do what we were created to do and be complete! I will make you proud daddy, watch, listen and be full!"

Baby goes in to chop Lincoln's head off his shoulders, Luna reached over and grabbed where the claw was attached to her arm, pulls her close and hit her in the mouth making her back away a few feet, Baby looks at Luna and cocks her head sideways.

"YOU DARE TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER!"

"Get out of my way I need to fulfill my programing."

"BACK OFF YOU BITCH! I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY ANOTHER CLAW ON MY BRO!"

"If you wish to interfere then you must join him in death."

Baby raises her claw up and snaps at her before charging at Luna, Luna dodged and gripped her arm swinging her to the metal wall, Baby uses her claw to stop herself from colliding with the wall. Luna goes in to crush her against the wall and her body, Baby moves out of the way causing Luna to just smash into the wall, Baby then smacked her side with the side of her claw knocking her on to the floor. Baby quickly cradles herself onto Luna pinning her down, Baby puts her claw under Luna's chin, but just before she could snap it off Luna reached up and yanked down one of her ponytails, Baby lets go and goes to grip Luna's arm but with her claw off of Luna's neck, Luna rolled left knocking Baby off of her.

Molten Freddy and Lefty just stood where they are watching the fight, they looked at each other briefly before looking back at the fight. By now the two got up to their feet, Baby and Luna faced each other again. They charged at each other, Baby moves to the side and then used her claw to grip and crush the bone sticking out of Luna's missing arm. Luna lets out a loud grunt of pain, Baby grabs her by the neck and then slammed her down onto the floor.

Luna groans in pain, Baby then gives her a quick kick on her side rolling her onto her back and then used her claw to grip her face and crush it. Seeing how she was triumphant Baby looked at her challenger with a disappointed look in her eyes, Luna looks up at her weakly.

"I thought you would put up more in a fight, but you were pathetic. Now I will kill your brother and you and then I will get out of this maze and kill every child on site for daddy."

Baby turns around to face Lincoln, but was instead met with the angry face of Lefty. Before Baby could react Lefty grips her face and brings it down on his knee, this unexpected attack caused Baby to stumble backwards, hit the wall, and sink down to the floor. Baby looks at Lefty in stun, "What are you doing?"

Lefty points at her threating, "You will not kill any children."

"Are you going against your programming."

"I do not have any programing, I am very aware and the children are under my protection."

Baby gets back up and snaps her claw aggressively, "Then I shall destroy you as well for the glory of my da-!"

Baby was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a speaker going off above her.

"Connection terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name. But I'm afraid you've been misinform. You are not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have been indeed been called."

All the animatronics looked up at the speaker in confusion, Lincoln who's breath was weakening slowly as a large amount of blood surrounds him also looked up recognizing the voice as the man from cassette tape on his first salvage night.

"You have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasseing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends."

The individuals in the room began to feel a little hot, Molten Freddy looks in one of the vents and saw that the other room had lit up in flames.

"And to you, my brave volunteer, I must thank you and your sister for helping me set this up, though it doesn't look like your not going anywhere. But don't worry you will not be alone I along with your sister is remaining as well. We are nearby."

The two vents burst into flames the animatronics begin to panic at the site, the only one who wasn't was Luna. Instead she gets on her stomach and began to make her way to her brother who is busy looking at the roaring flames.

"This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away. As the agony of every tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors: Be still and give up your sprits, they don't belong to you. For all of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. Especially for you my daughter you must go to the light and find your peace."

The fire consumes the room Molten Freddy swings his arms crazily as tried to get the fire off of him, Luna reaches Lincoln and holds him close to her chest. Lucy's voice then plays out on the speaker.

"Luna if you can hear me, I'm sorry for causing your untimely death, if I hadn't gone back to the pizzeria then you still would've been alive. But fate was not kind to any of us, we lost a lot of loved ones during this road and you felt nothing but pain ever since that day. Now its time for me to save you, its time for you to rest and be finally free from this pain you are feeling."

The fire rage more heavily into the room by now Molten Freddy collapsed onto the floor.

"This ends for all of us. End of communication."

The speaker shuts off Baby looks at the raging fire in disbelieve, this really was her end and she had failed her daddy. Baby then gets punched in the face, the punch was so hard that it knocked off her bottom left faceplate, she looked back up at Lefty, Lefty looks back down at her as his arms fell off revealing skinny black arms, his head came off revealing the puppet before the flames consumed them both.

Luna held her brother close, she couldn't feel any pulse on him and as the flames drew closer to her she lets out these final words. "See you on the other side bro."

Luna feels the fire consume her and Lincoln together.


	8. Epilogue

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Alex and the other people were in utter shock the next day when they discovered the destroyed pizzeria, the building collapsed leaving behind nothing but wood timbers and crumpled up remains of the ceiling. No one could believe that the building had just been burned down, no one said anything as they were absolutely speechless for this disaster.

It took several minutes until the last person left, the only one who remained was Alex. This was really devastated for him as this was his job, without it now he has nothing to pay the bills with, and this was bad timing as this was the day he would've got his first paycheck. Now feeling glum Alex sat down on the curb while placing his hands on his chin as he ponders on what to do now.

He thinks and thinks when a shadow covers him, he looks up to see a man in a brown business suit smiling down at him.

"Hey there pal what's got you in a rut?"

"I just lost my job."

"You got fired?"

"No, the building burned to the ground."

"My that's unfortunate."

"Tell me about it, now I don't have a job."

"Well don't worry if you dream things they will come true, and I'm about to make yours come to life."

Alex poked his head up in interest.

"You are?"

"Yep I'm going to give you a job at my studio."

"Really?"

The man nods.

"Oh man thanks pal, that's really nice of you!" Alex stood up and shook the man's hand, the man gives out a laugh.

"Oh please call me Mr. Drew, Joey Drew."

Joey gives Alex his business card, on the card is the address, phone number, and a slogan that read, 'Dreams come true, when you work for Joey Drew!' Below the slogan is cartoon devil with a smiling face, waving in a cartoon way.


End file.
